guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unyielding Aura
i've written just about everything i can think of about this spell, and the only thing missing is the skill icon, which should be uploaded soon enough(many thanks to our uploaders). Nuble 16:58, 10 Jun 2005 (EST) My what a good looking article :D 07:47, 6 Jul 2005 (EST) oh yea, while we're at it, can someone do more tests on this skill? everything i wrote was true at time of writing, and that was some months ago. i'm afraid i haven't gotten much chance to get online lately, so some of the more obscure effects might've been changed or removed during recent updates. Nuble 04:36, 4 Aug 2005 (EST) Hmm, I've heard that Divine Intervention will be able to stop the death from this (as well as from Vengeance). This may have been recently patched or something, so I will test this when I get the chance (unless someone gets to it first). Spectrus :Divine Intervention won't do a thing to prevent Unyielding Aura/Vengeance-related deaths. Read DI's description more carefully; it only prevents fatal damage, and neither UA or Vengeance cause damage, just outright kills the involved person when either spell is removed or fades. ---- Xiu Kuro 17:39, 9 July 2006 (CDT) ::That comment was from September of last year. DI used to prevent deaths due to UA and vengeance. --68.142.14.86 18:16, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Could this be useful for killing difficult bosses? Bring a Monk/Necro with this skill and send the person in to suicide, cast (Death Nova) before they die, rezz them using this, and repeat. Wuld this be effective? I was thinking, for 2 man Rotscale...Frvwfr2 12:14, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :Uhh, 100 damage every 15 seconds? There are much better ways of damaging stuff — Skuld 12:30, 12 July 2006 (CDT) ::True, but a 2 man build not relying on enchantments to keep team members alive could work on Rotscale. You could throw Dwayna's sorrow on the kamikaze as well, or run a 2 man Minion Factory, and use Death nova on the minions from his corpse too. N/Mo could do that better. With no DP, a PBAOE ele would just unleash Flame Burst or whatever, then die and allow a Death nova spike.193.61.111.50 07:07, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :::Holding Cruel Was Daoshen? :D — Skuld 07:10, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Is this mildly useful in PvP, where you don't have a morale boost? Even mildly? I mean, like, a GvG bonder could bring this and blessed signet and all that fun stuff. --Mgrinshpon 12:28, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Gave this a try the other day in Thunderhead Keep with my Life Bonder. Honestly, this is incredibly underrated skill. The ability to rez to full life and in 3 second while protecting against further death penalty can't be understated. Basically allows a killed character to instantly rush into a potentially suicidal situation, possibly over and over, for a mere 5 energy every 15 seconds (and pip of regen which goes away when he dies). Of course, fully expect people to be freaked the hell out by your suicide rez :) --Infusco 13:22, 24 October 2006 (CDT) This skill is great for Warriors at 60% DP. They have 12 (instead of 20) energy and can't hardly tank against Elemental damage (Less HP). While maintained, you could send in a Warrior to tank the 1st skills, if he/she dies just res again and repeat. Used with boon and blessed signet can help gain small amounts of energy. :It's even better to rez monks. Rez them at 100% energy, let them spam heals all they want, then when Unyielding Aura recharges, kill them, recast, and continue. Tycn 04:00, 10 January 2007 (CST) "This skill is occasionally used by PvE monks to control disruptive members by literally controlling when they die. " Amazing. Baron 02:59, 28 December 2006 (CST) :...sadistic monks... -Ichigo724 14:00, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::I used to run a build based around the synergy between Unyielding and Death Nova with a Mo/N. I only used it for Alliance battles though, but its really fun to watch your entire team suicide into the enemies, and then come back to full health and energy with vengeance and unyielding! The enemy never knew what hit them until the people started exploding...--Gigathrash 19:59, 20 May 2007 (CDT) There's a scam around this, atleast someone showed me --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:04, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Yes, someone 'showed' me this scam too, below are my experiences. -Adul 07:29, 8 January 2007 (CST) Scam Alert I would like to know if this scam ever happened to any of you. I was in Lion's Arch, trading, and a guy (who shall remain nameless) wanted to buy one of my green weapons. First he wanted to scam me by placing 50g intead of 50k in the trade window... of course, I'm not that new so I told him to find another sap. Then he claimed that he's in posession of the knowledge of duplicating items, and he wanted to show me, which is odd in itself, because even if such a secret existed, why would he want to tell the first stranger he meets. I just wanted to see where this is going so I agreed. With me (and only me) in his party, he left through the gates into North Kryta Province. He then asked me to aggro the nearby tengu mobs away a bit and die. So did I. He then resurrected me using Unyielding Aura, and asked me to talk to Lionguard Riddik, the guard who stands near the gate. I did. Then he asked me to move to a spot about half radar range away. I did. Then he talked to Riddik himself, and dropped his own green weapon. He asked me to drop mine, and this is where I stopped obeying him. He then asked me nicely, and dropped more green weapons, and even 100k, but I still didn't budge. We departed peacefully, and I agreed not to report him as a scammer (though he did not admit he was trying to scam me). So, what I *think* he wanted to do if I dropped my green is to immediately stop maintaining Unyielding Aura on me, which results in me dying. This would leave him the chance to pick up his own greens/money/armor pieces/whatever else he dropped, and even pick up *my* green weapon. This is one very effective scam against newbies, as it uses distracting actions, like talking to Riddik. --Adul 07:29, 8 January 2007 (CST) :LOL. -Ichigo724 07:52, 8 January 2007 (CST) :You are too nice, I would have reported the bum. --Penguin Geek 08:03, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Not worth mentioning as a scam, if you ever fall for the "duplicating items" trick then that's just sad. Granted you were just "curious" but average player can avoid this altogether by reading the Common Scams article. 24.6.147.36 08:29, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::I say report him. There's too many ppl around who don't know about scam articles at all. --Ineluki 08:33, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::In reply to 24.6.147.36. Just to make this clear, I did not fall for this scam, and this article is not a result of my bitterness or whatever, it's just a warn. So I totally disagree with you, i believe it worths mentioning. In fact, I think it would be appropiate to mention in the notes of the skill page that some scammers use this skill to trick your items away from you. -Adul 09:57, 8 January 2007 (CST) That was almost the same trick a guy did with me =| --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 12:55, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I don't know if this should be posted here as Unyielding Aura was not used, but someone tried to scam me in a very similar way. He was in Asacalon advertising to 'double' weapons. Curious, but expecting a scam, I agreed to follow him outside. He walked a distance away, then told me to drop my item. I did, knowing that I could pick it back up at any time. Then he told me to press Alt + F4. This was pretty much the giveaway. I picked up my items, left, and promptly reported him to anet as a scammer. I have not seen him since. VegaObscura 00:26, 23 January 2007 (CST) :: meh, that ones not even bad. Bad one: assassin tells you to go outside and drop a green or item. Assassin is aggro circle away, you think "whats the worst that can happen?" You drop green, assassin shadow steps to your location, picks up the item and disappears. You feel bad. :[ 71.104.139.76 00:20, 2 March 2007 (CST) MF? Use this on a monk for Minion Factory? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 11:13, 22 January 2007 (CST) :quote: "that party member dies and leaves an exploited corpse". in other words, no. — 11:30, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Darn, it was too good to be true.. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:03, 22 January 2007 (CST) Dear GWiki Friends Recently this skill found its major use in the form of a Rez monk in RA. Simply put, between Shield stance and blessed signet she was single handedly able to beat my team (with admittedly more DPS) through attrition. For future reference, I like Shattering Assault. New research proves, Monks are more evil then Assassins and Necromancers combined So basically, you die and someone resses you with this skill... now they own your soul? What's up with that? (refering of course to their new-found ability to kill you on a whim.) I'm going to go cap this skill for all my characters now. Especially for my assassin. Minion Master, meet Puppet Master. On a more serious note, I really do like this skill... in mid-battle, this has got to be one of the more useful resurrection skills you can get. Brings them back as fast as a res sig, full health and energy, and no worries about DP, and after the fight, you can kill them and use a normal res. On a bonder, this serves a double purpose... if your bonded teammate starts taking more damage then you can handle, whoopsie! How'd he die? I dunno! [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:09, 3 March 2007 (CST) Rage quit...--[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:46, 3 March 2007 (CST) :I want to see the Monk that brings this skill along as his only means of ressurection (nothing wrong with not bringing a res, but bringing just this? That's pure evil). [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::I was with a monk in THK who did that once, and due to poor healing pretty soon everyone was tied to them. The genius didn't think what would happen when we met the groups of Stone Summit Heretics. RossMM 15:36, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::Lol, now that's something I'm sorry I missed out on. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 19:35, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::::I would most definitely bring this skill in an AB XD Cast it before the rez shrine rez...I control when that pesky MM whos attempting a solo mob dies! XD (I hate dem inexperienced ABing MM's!!!) - -Sora267 20:01, 23 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::As it is, it's useful on it's own in AB... I forget where I was reading it, but resurrections from this don't reset the respawn counter in AB... so as soon as you stop maintaining it, they res back at base. It's useful to keep a teammate in the fight, especially when you need every last man for capping a shrine... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 01:36, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Griefing Sometimes for kicks, I'll bring a monk with this skill and find some jerk in a mission town who is all "No noobs, I am a Pro, Blah Blah" join his group, not heal anyone then res everyone and kill the whole team with like 1 minute left. I'll also bring Nature's Renewal if someone else is relying on enchantments or hexes. I know, I'm an asshole. DP It says full health and energy... does that mean DP is ignored? I mean.. '''full health technically is 100% health, not 85%, 70%, 55%, or 40%. Someone please confirm. --MagickElf666 15:30, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :No. All skills that refer to a percentage of health or energy respect DP. --Fyren 15:41, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Think of it as their current energy or health bar being brought to full, with any limits put on it (DP in this case) still in effect. RossMM 18:52, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Ideas Why do I feel an urge to play a "Noob Bomber" build, similar to a minion bomber? Res them with this, put on Death Nova, then blow them up. Repeatedly. Better yet, have them take You can be free to play a full monk using this as your Elite and they can blow themselves and their Golem up for 231 + 8 degen per Golem and 288 + 4 degen for each of their own deaths. Energy cost is easily paid for by taking two +15/-1 mods, as all energy will be regained due to Unyielding Aura. Anybody like it? --50x19px user:Zerris 16:40, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :This is stupid. Stupid AWESOME!!!!.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:25, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Bugged? This is starting to really annoy me, as it killed my Unyielding Aura build... I believe when it resses you, you only get 25% energy, even though your energy bar *appears* to be full. Anybody wanna double check this and go smack A-Net around till they fix it? It's about the 10th Unyielding Aura bug... --50x19px user:Zerris 19:45, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, after some tests (unintentionally, lolz), we figured that even though your energy bar is full, you couldn't cast a 10 energy spell when you had 35 energy. I'm way to lazy to go tell Anet about it, so i nominate him to do it for me!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:15, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Notice I have 30 energy and I happen to be trying to cast a 15 energy spell, but I can't. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:25, 20 May 2007 (CDT)